Compatibility
by SyaHidah
Summary: Kecocokan itu hadir karena adanya perbedaan. Seperti halnya potongan puzzle yang akan jadi satu kepingan utuh sebab kecocokan. Karena kecocokan itu artinya saling melengkapi. Sama seperti kau dan aku./"Sasuke?"/"Hn?"/"Aishiteru."


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

But, this story is **mine**. If you don't like, please don't read.

I am just a beginner in **Fanfiction** , this my first story that I've published.

...

 _Kecocokan itu hadir karena adanya perbedaan. Seperti halnya potongan puzzle yang akan jadi satu kepingan utuh sebab kecocokan. Karena kecocokan itu artinya saling melengkapi. Sama seperti kau dan aku._

 _"_ _Sasuke?"_

 _"_ _Hn?"_

 _"_ _Aishiteru."_

...

Chapter 01: The Beginning

...

"Hei, kudengar akan ada murid baru."

"Benarkah?"

"Um, aku juga dengar. Kira-kira dia laki-laki atau perempuan, ya?"

"Ku harap ia laki-laki dengan wajah tampan."

"Kau ini! Memang hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Setidaknya akan bertambah satu populasi _ikemen_ di sekolah kita."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar percakapan para gadis yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu. _Mengganggu saja,_ batinnya seraya memandang kumpulan gadis yang saat ini tengah mengikik keras sambil meliriknya.

Dengan langkah santai, Pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mengabaikan beberapa sapaan gadis yang dilewatinya dengan wajah datar; ia tetap berjalan, hingga langkahnya membawa pemuda tanggung itu menuju atap gedung sekolah.

Mendekatkan diri pada pagar pembatas, ia menghela napas panjang dan mengembuskannya kasar. Netra sewarna arangnya memandang lurus gerbang sekolah yang ramai akan murid berlalu-lalang.

Pemandangan yang wajar –mengingat saat ini masih pukul delapan pagi dan Konoha Academy memiliki jam kegiatan belajar mengajar yang dimulai pada pukul delapan tiga puluh pagi dan berakhir pukul empat sore –tidak termasuk jadwal kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Pemuda bungsu di keluarganya itu menerawang langit kelabu. Ramalan cuaca pagi itu cerah berawan, namun entah mengapa ia pikir akan turun hujan. Mengembuskan napas pelan melalui mulut ia kembali mengalihkan pandang pada gerbang.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian almamater yang tak rapi memasuki area sekolah. Sasuke mengeryit, melirik sekilas jam tangan mahalnya ia kembali memandang murid itu dengan tatapan heran.

 _Tumben._

Bukan salah Sasuke memberi tatapan merendahkan khas Uchiha pada pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu –Naruto merupakan murid yang _sedikit_ bermasalah.

Pemuda pirang dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu _jarang_ –bahkan tak pernah datang _lebih_ awal, yang dalam kasus ini adalah _datang_ sebelum _lonceng berbunyi dan pelajaran telah berlalu selama satu jam lamanya._

Jadi, sebuah _kejanggalan_ saat manik hitam kelamnya menangkap bayangan pemuda –yang dengan enggan ia sebut sebagai sahabatnya– itu _telah_ berjalan dengan santai ditambah senyuman lebar dan teriakan memekakkan telinga menyuarakan sapaan pada tiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya _sebelum_ jarum jam menunjuk pukul sembilan tiga puluh pagi.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Sepertinya ia harus siap mendengar suara nyaring itu memasuki indera pendengarnya –dan merusak fungsinya– lebih awal hari ini.

.

" _TEME_!" teriakkan khas Naruto menggema menyambutnya saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sasuke berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan pemuda yang saat ini tengah melambai sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

Ia mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda pirang itu –walau bukan teman sebangku, tapi Naruto berteriak keras dan memeluk Sasuke erat saat tahu ia duduk di sampingnya di hari pertama mereka masuk kelas ini.

Masih dengan wajah datar, Sasuke membuka tas hitam yang ia letakkan di meja kemudian mengambil buku tebal dengan sampul bercorak angka dan tulisan _Mathematic_ besar di sisi kiri atas.

Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal, dengan segera ia berdiri dan menepuk keras pundak pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas padanya kemudian kembali mengabaikannya –seolah-olah ia tak ada.

Naruto menggeram rendah –kekesalannya semakin bertambah. Tanpa aba-aba, putera dari Namikaze Minato itu mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong samping Sasuke. Menepuk keras punggung Sasuke hingga menghasilkan desisan kecil dari sang korban, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, _Teme,_ apa kau sudah dengar?" Naruto berujar dengan antusias, Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, merasa mendapat respon, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Akan ada murid baru di kelas kita."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan apa saja yang sahabat pirangnya ucapkan; tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari mulutnya.

Merasa Sasuke mendengarkan saksama –walau tak memberi timbal balik, Naruto kembali _bercerita_. "Ku dengar, _dia_ seorang model baru, Ino- _chan_ mengenalnya dan menceritakannya padaku kemarin. Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa _nya_? Apa dia cantik?"

Naruto terus berbicara tanpa henti dan mulai mengabaikan raut wajah datar pemuda di sampingnya yang telah berubah. Sasuke mengembuskan napas lelah.

 _Kapan dia akan berhenti berbicara?_

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian –yang terasa begitu menyiksa Sasuke, Naruto berhenti berbicara. Mendengar dentang lonceng dari menara utama menggema di seluruh kawasan sekolah, pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ nan eksotis itu kembali pada bangkunya. Mendapati seorang gadis bersurai gelap tengah duduk sambil menunduk membuat senyum lebar tersemat di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah menyapa gadis yang menjadi teman sebangkunya sejak dua bulan lalu. Sasuke mendengus melihat wajah merah padam si Gadis saat Naruto mengajaknya berbincang. Sasuke mengalihkan pandang pada seisi kelas.

Di bangku paling depan tepat pojok kanan, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat diikat tinggi tengah merapikan penampilannya yang kemudian diganggu oleh pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di belakangnya.

Di bangku deret tengah, tak jauh dari mereka seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang tengah beradu argumen dengan pemuda berambut hitam berbentuk _konyol_ –menurut Sasuke.

Di kelas 2-E ini, pemilihan teman sebangku bukan sebuah perkara mudah, aturan ketat telah diterapkan oleh pihak sekolah untuk memenuhi pemenuhan kriteria penunjang kualitas para siswanya.

Sebuah peraturan tertulis yang _wajib_ ditaati oleh seluruh murid, yaitu satu pasang bangku berisi dua murid –laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling _melengkapi_ yang dalam hal ini adalah penguasaan materi.

Karenanya, kelas 2-E dengan murid berjumlah 29 ini hanya bisa mengembuskan napas pasrah saat mereka memasuki kelas dan mendapati bangku yang telah ditandai dengan nama mereka oleh pihak sekolah.

Dan saat itu, Sasuke merasa begitu bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada pihak sekolah, karena ia duduk sendiri. Tapi, mengingat murid baru yang akan mengisi bangku kosong tepat disebelahnya membuat pemuda jenius itu mengembuskan napas pelan; berharap semoga murid itu bisa diajak bekerja sama.

 _Ya, semoga saja._

.

 _Cklek_

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka perlahan lima belas menit setelah lonceng berdentang. Seorang lelaki bersurai perak masuk dan segera berdiri di dekat bangku _kebesaran_. Netra _heterochromia_ nya memandang seluruh murid sejenak kemudian meletakkan tumpukan buku tebal yang dibawanya di atas meja.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!_ " lelaki bernama Kakashi itu bersuara sembari tersenyum tak kentara. Suaranya sedikit teredam oleh masker biru gelap yang selalu dipakainya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei_!" para murid menjawab serentak sembari menunduk sekilas.

"Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mendengar kabar ini." Kakashi berhenti sejenak; menanti reaksi murid-murid di sana. Terlihat para murid perempuan berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik. Sementara para murid laki-laki hanya saling lirik.

"Kita kedatangan anggota _keluarga baru_ ," Kakashi menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka, "masuklah, Haruno- _kun_!" perintahnya dengan masih memandang pintu itu.

Seseorang melangkahkan kaki perlahan memasuki area kelas 2-E. Para siswi menahan napas, sedangkan para siswa memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan terpana nan kentara. Ia berhenti tepat di samping Kakashi, memandang seisi kelas dengan manik hijau indahnya.

" _Minna-san_ , perkenalkan, dia adalah Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Suna. Dan mulai hari ini, Haruno- _kun_ akan menjadi bagian dari kelas 2-E." Ucapan Kakashi menggema.

Sosok tampan itu membungkuk sekilas. " _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wajah para siswi merona, sementara para siswa masih memandang sosok itu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Para siswa meneliti sosok itu dengan tatapan menilai yang begitu menusuk.

Kepala berhelai merah muda yang diikat sebagian dengan rambut belakang terurai bebas, dahi lebar yang menunjukkan kecerdasan, manik hijau _emerald_ cerah yang bulat namun tajam nan menawan, hidung mancung yang begitu pas, serta bibir tipis sewarna _cherry_ yang sedikit mengilat. Satu kata untuknya. Tampan. Kemudian... turun ke bawah.

Dasi merah bergaris emas yang tersemat indah di kerah kemeja putih. Jas biru gelap yang dikacing rapi, dan rok lipat hijau muda bermotif kotak-kotak. Kaos kaki putih beberapa senti di atas lutut, dan terakhir _uwabaki_ almamater yang membalut telapak kakinya.

Namun, yang menjadi perhatian dari para siswa itu adalah rok yang menggantung dari pinggang hingga lima sentimeter di atas lutut sosok itu.

 _DIA PEREMPUAN?!_

Batin para siswa berteriak tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Sesekali mengerjap netra –tak percaya, lalu mereka kembali memandang wajah tampan sosok itu, kemudian beralih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Begitu berulang-ulang.

"Haruno- _kun_ , silahkan duduk di samping Uchiha- _kun_." Kakashi menunjuk bangku kosong tepat di samping Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berlalu.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke tanpa kata diiringi tatapan seluruh murid yang masih enggan beralih darinya. Dengan tenang gadis berwajah kontas dengan kodratnya itu membuka tasnya, lalu mengambil buku pelajaran Kakashi pagi itu; _Mathematic_.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada sosok di sampingnya dengan manik _onyx_ indah khas milik Uchiha.

 _Yah, setidaknya dia bukan gadis yang berisik._

Kemudian, Sasuke memandang ke depan kelas dimana Kakashi tengah berbicara sembari menulis sebuah rumus di papan.

Tatapan tajam pemuda itu begitu fokus hingga tak menyadari sepasang netra yang memperhatikannya diam-diam.

.

Lonceng berdentang nyaring. Jam istirahat telah tiba. Seluruh murid kelas 2-E dengan segera berdiri kemudian beranjak pergi dari kelas nan membosankan untuk memuaskan hasrat kelaparan yang telah meronta minta dipuaskan.

"Saki!" seruan nyaring dari arah depan membuat kedua orang yang tengah membereskan buku itu menoleh. Gadis pirang dengan rambut panjang itu berjalan mendekat kemudian berhenti di depan bangku Sakura.

Melihat Ino yang mendatangi teman sebangkunya membuat Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandang. Pemuda itu melangkah keluar kelas dengan santai dan wajah datar tak acuh pada sekelilingnya. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas sembari berbincang dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Ino menggeleng pelan, segera ia sambar tangan Sakura dan menariknya pelan. "Ayo ke kantin! Aku lapar." Mendengar itu, Sakura mendengus pelan dan menggelengkan kepala.

Ino masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura saat mereka berjalan melewati koridor panjang dengan diiringi tatapan ingin tahu para murid dengan sosok baru itu. Beberapa murid yang mengenal Ino menyapa gadis pirang itu, sesekali mereka akan berhenti sekedar berbincang dengan murid-murid yang penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi, kau pasti akan menjadi _Pangeran Sekolah_." Sakura mengeryit, gadis bersurai unik itu melirik ke samping kanannya, Ino berjalan dengan santai sembari menoleh padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino tertawa kecil. Tanpa menjawab, gadis cantik itu menarik tangan Sakura sembari menyeringai lebar.

Pintu kantin ia dorong perlahan, menarik masuk gadis _emerald_ dan menyapu pandang seisi kantin dengan _aquamarine_ indahnya; mencari tempat duduk kosong diantara lautan manusia nan kelaparan.

Manik sebiru lautan itu berbinar kala retinanya menangkap empat kursi kosong yang masih tersisa di pojok kantin yang sedikit jauh dari pintu masuk. Dengan segera ditariknya tangan Sakura melewati arus para murid yang tengah berlalu-lalang di sana; gadis pirang itu tak ingin kehilangan empat kursi kosong berharga itu –yang biasanya sulit di dapat.

"Kau tunggu di sini! Kau pesan apa? Akan ku ambilkan." Ucap Ino setelah mendudukkan Sakura dengan paksa di salah satu kursi kosong itu.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap Ino dengan ragu. "Satu porsi _sushi_ dan salad, juga, em... satu kotak susu _strawberry_?"

Ino mendengus dan tersenyum geli. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah." Ucapnya sembari mengacak pelan poni Sakura. "Baiklah, jangan kemana-mana!" peringat gadis itu yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Sakura. Melihat respon si _Emerald_ , Ino berlalu untuk mengambil makan siang mereka.

Sakura menopang dagu sembari menatap sekelilingnya. Kantin begitu ramai siang ini, beberapa murid bahkan memilih untuk membawa makanan mereka ke taman yang ada di samping kantin dan memakannya di sana.

Beberapa murid yang begitu asing di matanya berinteraksi dengan teman-teman mereka, sesekali mereka akan tertawa keras menambah riuh kantin yang sudah berisik itu. Sakura melirik jam tangannya, sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Ino pergi dan belum kembali.

 _Apa karena atreannya panjang?_

Gadis itu menjulurkan kepala –berusaha mencari keberadaan gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu. Hampir Sakura berdiri, namun melihat sosok yang di nantinya berjalan dengan satu nampan di tangan dan diikuti siswa yang membawa nampan lain membuatnya terdiam.

"Terima kasih, Shika!" ucap Ino pada pemuda yang membawakan nampan itu setelah meletakkan kedua nampan berisi makanan di atas meja. Pemuda itu hanya menguap sekilas –yang mana membuat Sakura mengeryit tak suka, kemudian berlalu setelah mengangguk dan berujar " _mendokusei_ " pelan.

Ino mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapan Sakura, gadis pirang itu menyorongkan nampan berisi pesanan Sakura tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sakura menatap Ino yang tengah memakan sup dagingnya. Gadis yang baru pindah pagi ini itu mengangkat alis heran melihat menu makanan si _Pirang_.

Satu mangkuk besar sup daging dengan uap masih mengepul, satu porsi irisan daging panggang yang di bungkus selada segar, satu _cup cake_ ukuran sedang dengan rasa _matcha,_ dan satu kotak susu cokelat tersusun rapi di nampan gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Sakura tersentak, Ino memandang gadis itu heran.

Sakura mengembuskan napas pelan, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada, hanya saja, kau yakin akan menghabiskan _semuanya_?" tanyanya ragu.

Ino memandang sejenak menu makan siangnya, kemudian menatap Sakura. "Seperti kau tidak tahu aku saja," ucapnya santai, "lagi pula, otak jeniusku ini membutuhkan asupan yang _cukup_ agar bisa digunakan untuk bertempur dengan kumpulan soal kimia yang akan Tsunade- _sensei_ berikan nanti."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis, gadis berwajah rupawan itu mendengus geli akan jawaban yang Ino lontarkan. Menggeleng pelan, Sakura mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Hei, Saki!" baru suapan _sushi_ keempat yang ia kunyah, namun gadis pirang itu sudah membuka percakapan baru. Sakura tak menjawab, tapi manik hijaunya memandang penuh pada gadis di depannya.

Ino terlihat ragu sesaat, tapi, kemudian ia bersuara pelan. "Kau yakin akan menerimanya?"

Sakura menelan _sushi_ yang belum sepenuhnya hancur itu dengan berat. Terdiam sesaat maniknya memaku pandang selain dari manik Ino yang tengah memandangnya tajam. Menghela napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan, gadis dengan nama indah itu pun mengangguk pelan.

Ino yang melihat respon lesu Sakura pun mendesah pelan. Tanpa melanjutkan percakapan itu lebih lanjut, kedua gadis itu kembali menyantap hidangan di depan mereka. Sakura kembali menyuapkan _sushi_ itu dengan sumpitnya. Entah kenapa, atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa begitu berat, membuatnya susah untuk sekedar mengunyah makanannya.

Hingga makanan mereka tandas dan mereka meninggalkan kantin sekolah, kedua gadis itu tak membuka suara sama sekali. Terasa begitu _anomali_ bagi Ino yang cerewet dan Sakura merasa tak nyaman.

Sakura melirik gadis yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya sekilas. Ino tengah memandang kosong pada ujung koridor, entah apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan. Sakura mengeryit, ia teringat akan percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

 _Apa dia marah?_

Sakura berpikir mengenai hipotesis paling akurat akan tingkah gadis itu. Bagaimana pun Ino _pasti_ tak akan suka jika ia menerima tawaran yang _berbahaya_ itu.

Bahkan, saat Ino tahu ia mendapat tawaran itu, gadis yang menjadi teman kecilnya itu _mendiaminya_ selama dua hari sebelum melupakan kejadian itu dan bertingkah seperti tak pernah terjadi _apa pun_.

Sakura mengembuskan napas pelan; ia pasrah. Apa pun yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Apa yang telah ia beri tak akan bisa ia tarik kembali. Lagi pun, sosok yang menjadi asal mula tawaran itu datang padanya tak akan menggubrisnya –walau ia mengancam bunuh diri, agar sosok itu tak menerima tawaran itu.

Prinsip sosok itu adalah, _pantang menjilat ludah sendiri_. Karenanya, sekeras apa pun ia menolak, percuma saja; sia-sia. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi _tugasnya_.

Mengembuskan napas sekali lagi, Sakura menggerakkan jemarinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kecil milik gadis pirang. Ino hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian melengos. Sakura meringis, namun dalam hati tak urung tersenyum karena merasa gadis itu tak menolak genggamannya.

 _Sama sekali tidak berubah_ , batinnya berbicara. Semarah apa pun Ino padanya, Ino tak akan berbuat kasar padanya. Dengan segera Sakura menarik lembut tangan teman kecilnya, sementara Ino mengikuti langkahnya dengan enggan –terlihat dari langkahnya yang terseret-seret.

Ruang kelas telah berisi setengah dari jumlah murid aslinya saat Sakura mendudukkan Ino di bangku si Pirang, tanpa berkata Sakura mendudukan diri di samping gadis itu. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, tiada _sadar_ akan seluruh pasang mata di kelas yang tertuju pada keduanya.

"Ino," Sakura memulai, "kau tahu aku." Ujarnya dengan manik yang memaku atensi pada fisual si Pirang. Seluruh murid mengangkat sebelah alis heran melihat kedekatan antara si Murid Baru dan salah satu Idola Sekolah itu.

Ino mengembuskan napas kasar. Sakura masih berusaha membujuk gadis pirang itu. "Ino, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa dia. Sekali pun aku menolak tawaran itu, dia pasti akan memaksaku."

Mendengar suara Sakura yang memelan, Ino sedikitnya merasa bersalah. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah gadis tampan itu. Lagi pula, sekali pun ia begitu keukeuh melarang Sakura menerima tawaran itu, jikalau sang _Pengendali_ menyetujui, maka ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ino menghela napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Diliriknya Sakura yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan rasa sesal dan permohonan maaf. Putri Yamanaka Inoichi itu tersenyum tipis.

Betapa ia rindu akan kehadiran gadis itu, sahabat kecilnya. Tapi, baru beberapa jam bertemu akankah ia _sudah_ membuat perkara dengan si Musim Semi? Gadis pirang itu masih tersenyum seraya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah.

Digenggamnya tangan si Musim Semi dengan lembut. "Iya, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tahu sikap dan _tuntutannya_ padamu," Ino mengembuskan napas lelah, "aku hanya khawatir. Kau tahu sendiri kerasnya _dunia itu,_ aku tak ingin kau _terluka_."

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan sahabat tersayangnya. Gadis itu melepas genggaman tangan si Pirang dan balik menggenggam lembut jemari lentik gadis itu. Entah sadar atau tidak seluruh murid yang ada di sana _masih_ memandang penuh atensi interaksi kedua gadis itu.

"Aku tahu," Sakura memandang Ino sambil tersenyum, "jangan khawatirkan aku! Lagi pula, hanya satu kali, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku."

Ino terdiam sebentar. "Siapa partnermu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura memandang ke arah lain; mencoba mengingat-ingat informasi yang ia terima malam tadi. "Entahlah," ia menjawab santai sambil berpaling pada Ino, "tapi yang jelas, dia gadis yang cantik dan berkepribadian baik... walau sedikit menyebalkan," Ino mengangkat sebelah alis, "dia yang bilang." Ujar Sakura cepat.

Ino mengembuskan napas pelan. "Ku harap memang begitu," ia menunduk, "kalau bisa, ku harap aku yang jadi partner pertamamu." Ujarnya begitu lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura yang merasa Ino menggumamkan sesuatu.

Ino menoleh cepat, lalu menggeleng. " _Nandemonai_. Sudah, sana kembali ke bangkumu! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Ucapnya sembari menggerakkan tangan dengan _gesture_ mengusir.

Sakura mendengus pelan, dengan wajah sedikit cemberut namun tetap tersenyum kecil ia mulai beranjak. "Dasar _buta_!" ia menggumam lirih.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Ino mendelik pada gadis itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kalem. " _Nandemonai_ _yo_." Kemudian berlalu pergi.

Ino mendengus keras, gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu mengambil buku kimianya dan meletakkannya kasar di atas meja. Dengan wajah kesal, ia membuka-buka buku itu secara acak.

Sakura yang melihat reaksi gadis itu pun tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng pelan. _Memang benar, Ino sama sekali tak berubah._

Gadis berwajah rupawan itu pun membuka kitab tebal kimianya –pelajaran yang selanjutnya. Tak lama, ia mulai tenggelam dalam lautan ilmu pengetahuan itu _masih_ tanpa menyadari tatapan dari hampir semua populasi yang ada di sana.

Beberapa siswi mulai berbisik-bisik, sedangkan para siswa saling lirik tak mengerti.

"Hei, apa mereka sudah mengenal sebelum ini?" seorang siswi berbisik pada keempat temannya.

"Entahlah, tapi, melihat interaksi mereka, sepertinya memang begitu." Salah satunya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa _aneh_." Seorang siswa menyeletuk, membuat beberapa pasang mata memandangnya heran.

"Apanya yang aneh?" seseorang bertanya dengan lugas.

"Saat melihat mereka, yang terpikir olehku adalah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih." Jawab siswa itu sambil memandang Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

Seorang lainnya mengangguk. "Ehm, dengan wajah cantik Ino dan wajah tampan Haruno, aku juga merasa begitu _kalau saja_ kita tak melihat ia memakai rok."

Mereka terdiam sejenak dengan pikiran yang berlabuh pada dua sosok yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sakura tengah mengerjakan soal kimia dengan fokus dan teliti, sedangkan Ino tengah memainkan ponsel pintarnya sambil sesekali tertawa kecil –mengabaikan buku kimianya yang terbuka pada bab praktikum.

Setelah diam beberapa menit sembari memperhatikan kedua gadis itu. Seorang siswa dengan santai menoleh pada teman-temannya dengan wajah kalem nan tampan. Suaranya yang mulai memberat karena faktor pubertas mengalun tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Haruno Sakura itu laki-laki?"

Dan pertanyaan itu pun memecah keheningan dan membuat suasana kelas menjadi riuh.

.

Sasuke mengeryit samar saat memasuki ruang kelas. Beberapa murid laki-laki tengah mengerubungi seorang siswa lain dan hampir semua murid perempuan berkumpul dan mendiskusikan suatu hal dengan suara kecil berseling tawa –yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit menakutkan di telinganya.

Berusaha abai, ia berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya kemudian duduk dan menelengkupkan kepala beralas tangan di atas meja dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan sangat membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat, setidaknya waktu 30 menit yang tersisa dapat ia gunakan untuk tidur dan menghilangkan tegang pada lehernya.

Hampir saja pemuda berwajah _bishounen_ itu terlelap, namun tepukan pada pundaknya menganggu konsentrasinya. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat wajah dan menoleh, mendapati sosok Sakura yang tengah memberi isyarat untuk menoleh kedepan tanpa suara.

Sasuke mendengus sekilas kemudian melakukan instruksi gadis itu. Di sana berdiri wanita bersurai pirang pucat dengan wajah garangnya. Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

 _Untuk apa dia di sini?_

Sasuke melirik jam tangan hitamnya, masih tersisa 15 menit waktu istirahat makan siang sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Tapi, kenapa guru yang masih awet muda itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas? Sasuke kembali memandang ke depan.

"Dalam kisaran waktu enam bulan mendatang, akan diadakan sebuah kegiatan tingkat lima sekolah besar dari tiap daerah. Kumo, Ame, Iwa, Suna, dan Konoha." Tsunade memulai dengan suara lantang dan tatapan tajam menyapu pandang seisi kelas. "Sekolah kita akan mengirim tiga tim terbaik dari angkatan kalian untuk mewakili Konoha dalam ajang bergengsi itu."

Para murid terdiam, banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada pemilihan tim itu. Seperti halnya teman sebangku dengan urutan tak terduga, jantung mereka bedetak cepat; takut dan khawatir akan sistem pemilihan tim ini.

"Kami dan para Petinggi Sekolah sudah membentuk tim dari seluruh kelas angkatan kalian. Kami tidak akan langsung memilih perwakilan." Para murid mendengar dengan saksama. "Akan ada pembinaan selama tiga bulan, jadi, semua kelompok yang sudah dibentuk dapat saling bersaing untuk menjadi tiga terbaik dan mewakili sekolah kita."

Hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu mengangguk lirih.

 _Sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki gambaran tentang sistem pemilihan ini._

Tsunade menyeringai kecil. "Untuk tiga bulan selanjutnya, akan diadakan pembinaan lebih lanjut pada ketiga kelompok yang sudah terpilih."

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangan. " _Sensei_ , apa mereka akan _diliburkan_ dari sekolah?"

Tsunade tersenyum tipis. "Ya, mereka akan cuti sementara dari sekolah dan fokus pada pembinaan."

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangan malu-malu. "Apakah pemilihannya dilakukan secara acak? Maksud saya, apakah pemilihan ini langsung satu angkatan tanpa klasifikasi kelas?"

Tsunade tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. "Shizune!" isyarat Tsunade pada wanita berambut hitam pendek di sampingnya.

" _Hai._ " Wanita itu maju selangkah, lalu bersuara dengan lantangnya. "Berikut adalah keputusan para Petinggi Sekolah mengenai kelompok yang telah dibentuk. Pemilihan ini dilakukan dengan melihat evaluasi kemampuan kalian di kelas satu dari semua pengajar."

"Itu berarti, kelompok ini tak mengenal batasan kelas. Jadi, bisa saja kalian akan mendapat partner dari kelas yang lain." Tsunade menyahut yang segera dibalas anggukan mengerti dari mereka.

Sasuke mendengus lirih. _Merepotkan_ , batinnya. Pemuda itu kemudian sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa –atau nama siapa saja– yang tengah disuarakan asisten Tsunade itu dengan kerasnya; ia malas, sungguh.

"Kelompok tujuh. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan..." Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya, sedikit raut tak suka dapat ia tangkap dengan mata tajamnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tersentak, kembali memandang ke arah Shizune yang masih meneruskan pembacaan nama-nama kelompok yang masih tersisa. Samar telinganya mendengar tawa keras sahabat pirangnya.

"Baiklah, itu adalah nama-nama kelompok yang dibentuk para Petinggi Sekolah dan telah mendapat persetujuan dari Hokage- _sama_. Pembinaan akan dimulai tujuh hari lagi, persiapkan diri dan kelompok kalian!" ucap Tsunade setelah Shizune selesai membacakan daftar nama kelompok.

"Hari ini, kalian diperbolehkan pulang lebih cepat, jadi," Tsunade menoleh pada Shizune dan mengangguk, "selamat siang!" kedua wanita itu pun pergi.

Mengabaikan euforia kawan-kawannya, Sasuke mengembuskan napas pasrah, pemuda itu kembali menelengkupkan kepalanya. Entah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak karena ditempatkan pada satu kelompok dengan sahabatnya sekaligus pemuda _trouble maker_ yang terkenal satu sekolah.

 _Ugh! Semoga tak terjadi hal yang konyol!_

...

To be Continued

...


End file.
